goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
The Columbus Family Episode 100: The Boys Get In Mega Hyper Extreme Dead Meat/Expelled/Arrested/Executed
Cast *Microsoft Mike as Narrator *Steven as Homer Columbus, Ike and himself *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano, Portia Porcupine and Patty Rabbit *Salli as Giffany *Karen as Dotty Dog *Kimberly as Lucina *Princess as Azura *Young Guy as Henry Behavior Color Card and Item Legend: *Rainbow Card - Graduate Forever and a reward of $999 quadrillion *Diamond Card - Graduate Forever and a reward of $900 quadrillion * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Transcript *(December 12, 2017) *Roll: Yay! Me, Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Freddy Ferret and Cyber Woo got rainbow cards. *Bing Bong: And That's not too bad after all! *Elephant012: Congratulations! Y'all got that for not arriving too late to your classes and for being my favorite monsters. *Jimmy Neutron: Jumping Jupiter! I got a Diamond Card! *Henry: Yes! Me and June got Platinum Diamond Cards! *Evil Shimajirō Shimano: No fair Elephant012! Me and Evil Mimirin Midorihara got! *Elephant012: (in Wiseguy voice): That's right Evil Shimajirō Shimano and Evil Mimirin Midorihara! *Shimajirō Shimano: Oh no, not you three again Eric, Jayden and Homer Columbus! This is the 1,000th time you three been to the principal's office but what brings you three here this time! *Eric: You are so not going to like this when we tell you this Shimajirō Shimano! *Homer: Me, Eric and Jayden got greyscale cards! *Dun Dun Dun sound effect played loudly as Shimajirō Shimano became shocked and extremely furious at Eric, Jayden and Homer Columbus. We cut to the view of Earth from space as Shimajirō Shimano is heard yelling at the Columbus boys Eric, Jayden and Homer Columbus. *Shimajirō Shimano: (offscreen) louder YOU....AND....JAYDEN...AND....HOMER...GOT...WHAT?!!!!! OH!!!!! (X100) ERIC, JAYDEN AND HOMER COLUMBUS, I CAN'T BLOODY BELIEVE YOU THREE GOT GREYSCALE CARDS AND GOT IN MEGA HYPER EXTREME DEAD MEAT!!!!! YOU THREE ARE THE WORST STUDENTS EVER IN HISTORY!!!!!! THAT DOES IT, YOU THREE ARE PERMANENTLY EXPELLED FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER FROM SCHOOL!!!! I'M CALLING THE POLICE AND THE JAPANESE SELF DEFENSE FORCE AND THEY WILL ARREST YOU THREE MASSIVE TIME!!!!!! GET OUT RIGHT NOW AND NEVER EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER COME BACK TO SCHOOL AGAIN!!!!! *Microsoft Mike: And so, Eric, Jayden and Homer Columbus got arrested for getting in mega hyper extreme dead meat and got permanently expelled forever and ever and ever and ever from school! The Columbus boys Eric, Jayden and Homer were sent to International Supreme Court and they were charged for all the bad and disgraceful things they did from 2006 to 2017! And then on Verdict Day, the Grand Jury has reached the verdict in the case of the United States of America Vs. Eric, Jayden and Homer Columbus, and the verdict was: GUILTY!!! Eric, Jayden and Homer Columbus were found guilty of all the very horrible and bad things they did in the past 11 years and are sentenced to death by being permanently sent away to the Lakeside back where they belong to be killed, burned and eaten up by Dragons by the jury of their peers! Lucina, Ike, Azura and Giffany took Eric, Jayden and Homer Columbus to the Baron's Fortress in Haven City and prepared them for their executions. Let's start with the part they get jailed. *(December 14, 2017) *Giffany: This is your cell. You three will stay there until your execution on December 18 at 8:30 PM. *(4 days later) *Danielle Columbus: Eric, Jayden and Homer Columbus, your father and I talked to the police chief and he told us that you three killed millions of innocent people! Tonight are your executions! *(8:30 PM) Category:Series Finale Episodes Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Evil Shimajirō Shimano and Friends' Grounded Days Category:2017 videos Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Longest Videos Category:Longest Dead Meat Videos Category:Nick and Perry's grounded days Category:Orson gets grounded Category:Toc-Man gets grounded Category:Skeebo (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) Gets Grounded Category:Steven Gets Grounded Series